Strange Crush
by RainbowLeFox
Summary: When Zim finds a crashed irken voot, he finds a tiny irken, who has no memory of who she is except her name. However, when Zim saves her from being trapped inside the voot, she has a gigantic and obvious crush on him. She's convinced that she and Zim were meant to be together, and nothing will get in her way...will Zim find a way to restore her memories before something happens?
1. Zim's New Annoyance

"Glue."

"Okay mastah!"

"Screwdriver."

"Got it!"

"Beaver."  
"Beavah!" Gir shouted as he grabbed the buck-toothed animal from the tool counter, slapping it in Zim's three-fingered hand, and the irken used it to pull out the last nail to his machine.

As soon as the nail was removed, Zim plopped the beaver on the ground, with the sad animal fleeing for its life.

Zim stood back, admiring the glorious machine: the Brainwasher of DOOM (Zim obviously picked the name). The Brainwasher was a device that could control and explode the small and possibly non-existing brains of the hyu-mans.

The Brainwasher took Zim two months to make, day and night. He even skipped a couple days of school just to polish it off (which Dib was very suspicious of).

"It is finally the time, Gir! I will take over the tiny human minds, and force them to destroy the Dib-stink, and then create a whole planet with me as the ruler!" Zim laughed crazily, and walked to the front of the computer to try and activate the device.

Zim snapped his fingers, which made Gir's normally blue eyes turn red, and he gave his orders.

"Gir! Take control of the aimer! Make sure it hits the television tower!" Zim ordered Gir, who nodded and rockets appeared on his feet as he flew up to the roof.

Zim knew he had to hurry with shooting the tower, because Gir could only follow orders for such an amount of time, and he pressed the red, DEMOLISH, button, and awaited to hear the loud crack of the Brainwasher's beam, but heard nothing.

_Did Gir turn back to his normal self so soon? _He thought to himself as he saw a hole on the roof of the basement, from where Gir flew up.

He went up the elevator to the first floor, then went up to the roof to find red Gir continuously pulling the trigger to the Brainwasher's satellite.

"Master. There appears to be an interference with the cities frequencies. I have pinpointed the problem on the roof of Bloaties Pizza Hog." Red Gir informed the defected irken, who was agitated that his plan for world domination had to be postponed.

Zim put on his black wig and contacts, and tossed Gir (now turned blue) his green dog suit, who zipped it up in a flash.

Gir then activated his rocket feet, and Zim hopped on Gir's back, using his dog ears to steer, and they flew towards the pizza place.

"We're here mastah!" Gir shrieked as they landed in front of Bloaties Pizza Hog, and Zim shuddered as he saw the robotic animals inside the pizza place, watching his every move-it creeped him out.

He walked inside, and made sure that the employees were busy serving the customers, so they wouldn't bother him, and the only person who could see him was Bloaty, who was groaning as he tried to move his immensely fat arms.

Zim sneaked inside the janitors closet, and climbed up the ladder to the roof, where he gasped when he saw what was blocking the frequencies- a crashed irken voot.

oOo

_"Mayday Mayday, brace for impact!" The computer screeched to her as she desperately tried to make the engine work again._

_ "Come on, work! WORK!" She screamed, but had no reply._

_CRASH!_

Zim ran over to the voot and peeked inside the main window, to find an irken stuck under a gigantic load of computers.

Zim activated his spider legs and broke the window open, and picked up a piece of the technology and shoved it aside, grabbing more technology to free the irken.

The unknown irken slowly opened her eyes to see an irken freeing her from the pile, and kept his image in her head as she passed out again.

"Gir! Help me get rid of the cables that the irken is stuck under!" Zim ordered Gir, and Gir simply just activated his heat vision and disintegrated the cables with no trouble, where Zim was panting from lifting the heavy cables.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?!" Zim screamed at Gir, who gave him a silly smile.

"You never asked me!"

Zim face palmed himself as he grabbed the female irken's arm and tugged her out of the voot, seeing she was knocked out cold.

"Gir, grab her hands while I grab her feet, we have to carry her to the base."

oOo

It has been four hours since Zim had found the irken, and she was in a healing chamber in his basement, as Zim was sitting in a chair, waiting impatiently for the irken to wake up.

While he was waiting, he got a good look at the irken.

She was very short, around Gaz's height or shorter, and had antennae similar to Zim, except she had two rounded edges on the end, sticking behind her head, also similar to how Zim's antennae was faced.

Since her eyes were closed, Zim didn't know what eye color she had, and the green goo from the healing chamber made her uniform seem gray, not showing its real color.

Zim looked at the time on his computer to find it was 12:00, and that his classmates would be asleep, including the Dib-worm.

As much as Zim wanted to mess with Dib, he couldn't miss the moment of when the irken woke up, because the reason he even saved her in the first place was because judging by the irken voot model she crashed, she must work closely with the Tallests.

The voot she crashed was a prototype Zonarian designed ship, which he heard rumors about on some irken websites, and were to be given to the Tallests and high class leaders.

He looked back at the irken to find she was sleepily waking up, revealing her eyes to be grey, but that was only from the goo, not her actual color.

He walked over to her tube and clicked the drain button, and the fluid slowly depleted from the chamber.

He heard coughing from within the tube, and opened the chamber door, and rushed to her.

"Are you okay?" Zim asked the irken, who stared at him with large blue eyes. That was all she did.

Stared at him.

He started to feel uncomfortable, and stepped away.

"Um, can you tell me wh-!" but he was pounced on by the irken, who gave him a giant hug.

He was surprised and outraged by this hug, and desperately tried to break free, but for a small irken, she was strong.

"You're my hero!" The irken cried, and squeezed him even more, and Zim could barely breathe, and Gir was running around the room clapping.

"P..lea…se…LET GO!" He screamed, and finally broke free of her strong grip, gasping for air.

He then activated his security system and four computer arms grabbed her arms and legs, binding the irken to be immobile.

As soon as Zim got his heart to work again, he reluctantly stepped forward to the irken, who gazed at him with a lovesick smile.

"Uh, now tell your name to the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim screeched at the irken, who still smiled.

"My name is Vin!" She said happily, and groaned, trying to break her arms free of the computer, trying to hug Zim once more.

Zim was disgusted at her attempts to break free, and coughed as he had trouble airing himself in.

"Yes, well why are you here?" Zim asked Vin, who looked like she was trying to remember, but shook her head.

"I dunno!" She smiled sweetly, as Zim's ruby eye twitched, as she was obviously making this difficult for him.

_It must be the impact of the crash that caused her to have her memory loss. But the problem is…_ he paused as he looked at Vin, who was actually starting to break free of the computer's grasp, but Zim clicked a button, which sent for more reinforcements, _…I don't know if it's temporary or permanent._

After five minutes of being binded, Vin asked Zim normally, "Can you please let me go?" She asked nicely, like she was actually sane, and not trying to murder Zim with her hugs.

Zim saw that her face was calm, and not crazy trying to hug him.

Then he sighed and gave in, but before he released her from the computer's grip, he made her promise.

"Alright, but before I let you go, promise me that you WONT hug Zim!" Zim said firmly as Vin blushed as he spoke, listening to his every word.

She quickly nodded, and he released her.

"Alright, so you ne-,!" But Zim was interrupted as Vin pouncing on him, squeezing him once more. Zim felt stupid for actually trusting this idiot!  
"Computer! Bind her again! Keep an eye on her while I destroy THE WORLD!" Zim screeched and laughed maniacally as he approached the Brainwasher.

However, when Zim tried to activate the Brainwasher, it sounded like a car engine dying, and it shut off again.

"Heh? Someone sabotaged the Brainwasher!" Zim cried, and cleared his voice.

"Computer, show me the security cameras and play the time between 8:35 and 8:56!" Zim ordered, because he was at the base the whole day until he went to Bloaties at 8:00.

A holographic image appeared in front of Zim, and he pressed 'Play'. Several minutes after Zim left, the lab looked perfectly normal, until he saw a hard-drive floating in the air, and Zim squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Computer, enhance image." Zim said, and the screen's image refined.

Even if the picture was better, Zim had to squint his hardest to make out the image.

Then he heard Vin's voice behind her, luckily she was still trapped.

"Hey, who's that guy with the big head?" Vin asked loopily, probably still dizzy from the healing chamber.

"Heh?!" Zim asked as he turned around, realizing she could see the holographic image perfectly. He then realized that he saw an outline of someone…someone with a big head.

He realized it was Dib in some sort of invisibility suit, and Dib plugged the hardrive into the Brainwasher's CPU, and he heard Dib's voice.

"This'll stop Zim!" Dib cheered, and the security film ended. Zim was so angry he would enjoy ripping his head off his body and wouldn't feel guilty for at least twelve thousand years.

"THE DIB HUMAN DESTROYED MY MASTERPIECE!" Zim screamed throughout the lab, having his insane-sounding voice echo throughout the lab.

oOo

The next day, Zim grabbed his wig and eye contacts and went down to the lab to do a quick recharge to his pak.

When he went to the basement, he passed by Vin, who was still being held by the computer, who's face brightened as he appeared before her.

As Zim recharged his pak, she decided to talk.

"So where are you going, and why do you look like that?" Vin asked and Zim sighed, not in the mood to tell her about Earth.

"I'm going to Skool, and I need this to blend in with the disgusting humans." Zim explained, and Vin nodded, understanding.

"So humans have green skin?" She asked, and Zim was annoyed that she would question his brilliant disguise!

"I HAVE A SKIN CONDITION!" Zim screamed at her, and he quit recharging his pak and went upstairs and left the house.

oOo

It has been two hours since Zim left, and Vin was ultimately bored, who couldn't even move due to Zim's strict orders to the computers.

It seemed like every minute she was away from him seemed like a day, and she longed to be by Zim's side again.

This was her turning point.

"Ngh…." She mumbled as she prepared herself to break loose.

"I MUST BE WITH ZIM! AND NOTHING IS GONNA STOP MEEEE!" Vin screamed crazily, and she broke free of the computer's arms, and twisted them up and snapped them off the roof, dropping to the ground before her.

Then she cackled darkly, and walked towards the elevator.

When she went inside, she cleared her voice, "Ahem! Computer, pinpoint the location called 'Skool'."…

** Hi guys, well I thought this was a pretty decent first chapter, and I just wanted to say, I even thought of a voice actor for Vin, I just wanted you guys to get a clearer image. If Vin were to be voiced by ANYONE, it would be Monica Rial. I know that she's an anime voice actor, but her voice seemed to fit SO MUCH with Vin. I'm not very sure if I should make this a ZimxOc story, because I wanted this to be about humor and unrequited love, if you guys haven't already guessed Vin has an obsessive crush on Zim. I just get tired of looking at the same ZimxOc stories, NOT THAT THEY'RE BAD! It's just that it'd be cool to mix things up a bit, even though I know I'm not the first person to make a story like this. Anyway, see you next episode!**


	2. Zim's New Schoolmate

**Hello! this episode is when Vin meets the other main cast…oh boy…**

_Just five more minutes…_ Zim thought to himself, gazing at the clock, not wanting to listen to Miss Bitters ranting of doom.

Zim looked back at Dib, who was nervously looking at Zim, probably expecting some sort of revenge for destroying his machine, but Zim had no time for revenge…yet.

_Dealing with Vin first, vengeance later, _Zim thought. He wondered if she was still trapped by the computer.

Zim looked at Dib again, who flinched when Zim glared at him, and Zim realized that he was having his revenge right now.

Dib was being eaten by his own paranoia, soon he wouldn't eat, or sleep, and he will finally give Zim the Earth without fighting back (totally a Drake&Josh reference).

"And in conclusion, the entire world will soon be drowned in darkness and despair, with no hope for miles." Miss Bitters finished her rant, and the bell rang, and some of the kids left the class, while others had to stuff their books in their bags, or socialized.

Zim got up, and walked over to Dib, and grinned, "I know you were the one who sabotaged my Brainwasher!" He said, and Dib rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't care that Zim knew.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Dib asked tauntingly, and Zim shrugged.

"Nothing."

Dib didn't buy it.

"Nothing? NOTHING? You put me in a simulator going through my life just because I threw a muffin at you! You have had to do SOMETHING!" Dib yelled at Zim, who wasn't fazed.

Zim started to leave, but turned to Dib and said, "I'm too busy." Which wasn't really a lie, with Vin and all.

Dib scoffed, "Yeah right! I know you're trying to destroy me so you will have nothing in your way to destroy Earth!" And Zim laughed, feeling cocky.

"HA! Like I have anything in my way of destroying Ea-!" Then he heard a screech through the hallways outside the classroom.

"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He heard the familiar voice, which puzzled Dib and terrified Zim.

"NO! How did she escape?!" Zim cried, trying to find a place to hide, while Dib was totally lost.

However, it was too late for Zim, and a figure raced to the irken and tackled him to the ground giving him a hug.

"GAH!" Zim coughed as he went down , recognizing the crushing hug as Vin's.

"Vin! Why are you hugging Zim?! And what's worse is you don't even have a disguise!" Zim yelled at her as she stood up, and he got a good look at her, which quite surprised him.

Vin was the same height, but had pale skin, with two chestnut messy pigtails tied up around her head, and wore a sailor fuku and a skirt, looking like a regular girl, with blue eyes.

"I managed to get a disguise! I looked up humans and saw that they had light brownish mixed with white skin!" Vin said, smiling.

Even though Zim was a tiny bit impressed by how human she looked, he was still immensely agitated with her for following him to Skool.

"Wait, who's this?!" Dib asked, with his mind totally gone, because he didn't know what happened.

Then Vin helped Zim up and linked her arm around Zim's , "I'm Vin and I am Zim's girlfriend!" She announced, and the kids still in the class were looking at Vin and Zim like they were insane, while Zim gagged at her announcement.

"Hey! It is lunch time! Now all of you go to the lunchroom OR ELSE!" Miss Bitters threatened, and the other kids fled, and so did Dib and Zim, but Dib was scared of Miss Bitters, while Zim was scared of Vin.

Then Miss Bitters noticed Vin was still in her classroom.

"Hey! You are not a student of my class!" The vile teacher claimed, and Vin shook her head.

"Yes I am! And I also sit next to Ziiim!" She waved her hands, in a possible attempt to hypnotize the old woman, who was not buying it, and Miss Bitters noticed her height.

"You're not a fifth grader! You are a fourth grader!" Miss Bitters announced, pointing out her small height.

However, the time Vin has arguing with this lady will only waste the time she has with Zim, so Vin finally agreed with Miss Bitters.

"Fine, now go back to Mr. Elliot's room." Miss Bitterns ordered, and Vin grumpily walked out of the classroom.

oOo

It took her fifteen minutes, but she finally managed to find Mr. Elliot's room, who was a neat man with glasses and blonde hair, with a wide smile that creeped Vin out.

"Hello! Are you a new student to my class?" Mr. Elliot asked, cheerfully, which brought Vin into uneasiness (although she is oblivious that she acts the same way around Zim).

"Um, yes!" Vin said, and noticed 14 other students looking at her, and what was weird was that they were close to her height.

"Okie dokey then!" Mr. Elliot said, and cleared his throat, and scooted Vin to the front of the room.

Everyone was staring at her except a girl around her height playing a game slave, and had purple hair.

However, Vin wasn't fazed by everyone staring at her, and she pumped her fist in the air.

"Hello everyone! My name is Vin, and I am Zim's girlfriend!" Vin announced, and most people in the class were confused, all except Gaz, who raised her brow and looked at her, but then returned to her game slave.

However, Vin wasn't done yet.

"And I just want you all to know: If anyone of comes between me and Zim,** I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLOWLY PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY KILL YOU, THEN FEED YOUR INSIDES TO PLANET BLORCH, HOME OF THE SLAUGHTERING RAT PEOPLE.**" She finished, and merrily sat in an empty desk, leaving the class petrified and confused.

_Hm…she's as dark as me, in some ways…_ Gaz thought, but continued to play her game slave.

oOo

Zim was starting to get annoyed a whole lot by Vin.

After school, Vin ran up with Zim and had her arm linked around his, which irritated him greatly.

When they were walking home, Zim saw a dark and large figure appear before them, while appeared to be a wide and large hi-skool kid with a jock jacket walk towards them, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey greenie, you and your girlfriend both give me your wallets. Now." The jock ordered, and Zim was infuriated.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND FOR IRK'S SAKE!" He screeched, but Vin was unfazed.

"Give your wallets now, or else!" The hi-skool student demanded, and shoved Zim, pushing him down, with Vin rushing to his aid.

"Zim! Are you okay?" She asked, gently, and Zim rubbed his hand and got off the ground.

Then she got angry.

She stood in front of Zim, and Vin had to look up to face the bully head-to-head.

"**Listen here, bub. You lay one more hand on my sweetie, and I swear to Irk I will kick your sorry ass.**" Vin said, so serious that it gave Zim the chills.

_Wait, I thought cursing wasn't allowed in this show!_ Zim thought (sorry, fourth wall break).

The bully was not intimidated, though, even with the fourth grader's surprisingly foul language.

"Oh yeah?" The bully asked, and lunged at her to punch.

However, she swiftly dodged it and gave him a surprisingly strong uppercut, knocking him to the ground, and started viciously kicking his head.

After a couple minutes of a vicious beating, Zim actually started to feel sorry for the poor jerk.

Vin would've actually kept going for a long while if it wasn't for Zim to step in.

"Alright, Vin, that's enough! You're going to kill him, then we'll have to see his body every time we go to school!" Zim ordered, and Vin reluctantly pulled, back, with the bully fleeing for his life.

Zim looked at her and was amazed at how powerful she was at fighting.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Zim asked Vin, who shrugged.

"I dunno!" She said merrily, then grabbed his hand and they went back to the house.

While Vin was playing with Gir, Zim started to wonder about how she learned to fight.

_Hmm… If I were to know the extents of Vin's abilities, I could actually make of use of her…Could it be that her abilities had come from before she lost her memories?_ Zim thought, and then grinned.

"ZIM WOULD BE ABLE TO RULE THE WORLD!" Zim laughed crazily, thinking about how he could use Vin to destroy the world, and destroy Dib, once she realizes that Dib torments the irken.

"Mastah! Vinnie's eating mah wafflez!" Gir cried as he leeched onto Zim's head, who staggered back, surprised.

Then Vin rushed in, hiding the rest of the waffles behind her back, "No I didn't!" She claimed, and Gir and her started arguing, while Zim needed to charge his pak. When he opened a cabinet, his charger was gone.

"WHERE IS MY CHARGER?!" Zim screamed, and Vin smiled.

"I have it!"

"GIVE ZIM THE CHARGER!"

"Okay! But first…"

"FINE! ZIM SHALL HUG YOU ONLY ONCE!"

"Nope! I want a kiss this time!"

"NEVER! ZIM WOULD RATHER DIE THAN KISS YOU!"

"Aw, really?"

"YES!"

"Okay, then you don't get your charger! Hope you like it in the afterlife!"  
"Gah! Uh, maybe we could work something out?!"

"No! Either you kiss me or you don't get your charger!"

"Ugh…Zim is already feeling dizzy…"

PLOP!  
"Okay, okay! I was joking! Here's your charger! Now please don't die!"

The S.I.R watched the rambunctious household throughout the window, keeping her eye on Vin, who was frantically trying to recharge Zim, who was passed out on the floor.

Then she sighed and hopped off of the tree she spying from, and flew away, looking back only once.

"Master…I do not know how long I will able to keep my promise…" She said, and flew away.

**Well who is our robotic friend at the end of the chapter? MAYBE WE WILL NEVER KNOW. JK, we'll know later. Anyway, it seems that things will be less quiet in the Invader Zim household! I'm sorry if the whole, -"then we'll have to see his body every time we go to school!" sentence, I just wanted to show Zim's apathy. Anyway, see you next episode.**

** P.S: Mr. Elliot's class is actually real, if you don't believe me, watch Gaz, Taster of Pork, it's on Youtube. Bye!**


	3. Vin's New 'Friend'

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, especially since I realized how popular this story is (well, in my POV). So please forgive me and read to your heart's content, or until the chapter's over. Anyway, read now!**

It has been over a week since Vin has been living with Zim, and over a week since Zim's life has turn into utter hell.

Since Vin had already proved that she wasn't psychologically unstable to live in a home of her own, so Zim had no choice but have her stay.

On top of that, Zim had to upgrade his security system in case Vin decided to pounce on him while he was working on an invention.

And in case you were wondering about Vin and Dib, he definitely has his suspicions about her, considering that she doesn't give a damn about keeping her irken species secret.

Anyway, it was Monday, a week after Zim found Vin, and Vin was bored, sitting in Mr. Elliot's class, with him ranting about how happy he is, and how wonderful the world is.

She kept looking at other students, which scared them immensely, because apparently, Vin has a tendency to glare when she is bored, and they were already shaken by her little 'speech' she gave when she first arrived.

Everyone else had the exact same emotion as her: boredom. Except one girl, Gaz, who looked pretty entertained by the gameslave in her hand, but Vin couldn't really tell her emotions, she just looked angry or annoyed.

Vin wondered if playing a gameslave was even allowed in class, as no one else was playing one, and Mr. Elliot did seem distracted by his own chatter, so Vin raised her hand.

"Yes, Vin?"

"Is she allowed to play video games in class?" Vin asked, pointing at Gaz, and everyone gasped, including Mr. Elliot.

Gaz looked up to see that it was the new, crazy, girl that asked the forbidden question, and everyone else retreated to the back of the classroom, preparing for Gaz's reign of terror.

Gaz just dropped her Gameslave, and walked up to Vin, who didn't look very scared, just confused.

"I'll have you know, the last kid who said the exact same question had his lungs ripped out and fed to the monster in the underground classroom." Gaz threatened, and everyone nodded.

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" A frightened girl said nervously.

However, Vin was still not fazed, in fact, she actually thought that Gaz was…cool?

Gaz saw the unfazed reaction, and was actually surprised, opening her eyes for the first time to take a good look at the girl.

"You…aren't scared?" Gaz asked Vin civilly, which surprised most of the class.

Vin shook her head, "Nope! I'm not scared by that! In fact, **the only time I will be scared is if Zim is either dead, in a coma, or he just doesn't want anything to do with me. If that happens, every inch of my living soul will die.**" Vin said heavily, and it even gave Gaz the chills, about how freakishly loyal Vin is to Zim.

Gaz turned to the rest of the class to see the class started to go back to their seats, not even that scared of Gaz anymore, and the demon girl did not want her reputation as the world's scariest girl to be diminished.

"YOU COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Gaz yelled at Vin, and grabbed her wrist and trudged out the door, and the kids instantly became terrified of her again, cowering in fear.

When they walked out of the class room, Gaz let go of her hand and started to play her gameslave again.

"Sorry, I have a reputation to keep around these idiots." Gaz apologized, and Vin nodded.

"Oh I get it, but when should we go back in?" Vin asked, and Gaz shrugged.

"I'd guess a few minutes, they think I'm beating you up right now, so I guess I'll have to be the only one to go in, while you check in at a hospital and pretend to be broken." Gaz answered, and Vin laughed at her little 'joke'.

So after a few minutes, Vin peeked over at Gaz's game, "So what game are you playing? Pig Demon 2?" She asked, and Gaz's head shot up, and looked at Vin.

"How did you know?"

"The graphics look the same from the T.V Commercials. Back at Zim's house, when he's too busy, I watch a lot of commercials. I haven't gotten into T.V shows." Vin said, and Gaz was amazed at how she had so much knowledge of the art of video games, and she had only watched a few commercials.

"So…do you want a Gameslave?"

oOo

"Thank you for purchasing a Gameslave!" The salesclerk thanked Gaz as she handed the new box to Vin, who ripped it open.

"So Pig Demon 2 comes with the gameslave?" Vin asked, and Gaz nodded.

"How could you get another gameslave? They look pretty expensive."

"My dad's a famous scientist, so we manage to have a surplus of cash." Gaz answered.

When Gaz looked at the clock, she noticed it was 3:24, so school would be over, so she and Vin decided to go to Gaz's house to play multiplayer.

While they were walking…

"So are you really Zim's girlfriend?" Gaz asked, and Vin blushed.

"Of course I am! How can you ever think of a different explanation?" She asked, and Gaz shrugged.

"Well, Zim's face looked annoyed when you hug him." Gaz told her, and Vin smiled.

"He's just shy."

Then Gaz asked another question.

"Are you irken?" She asked and Vin nodded.

"Oh." Gaz muttered, and Vin raised a brow.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, not really. But I warn you, my brother is pretty obsessive over that stuff, so you might want to keep your alien stuff secret around him." Gaz warned, and Vin nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. Come to think of it, he does seem to be a little mean to Zim." Vin frowned, remembering when Dib 'accidentally' poured his water bottle on Zim at lunch, thus having Zim run around screaming, and in pain, while Vin desperately tried to calm him down.

Gaz chuckled, "Yea, Dib knew that Zim was an alien since he first got here, his disguise is just bad. After that, they sort of have a cat and mouse relationship." Gaz said, and Vin pictured Dib and Zim as a cat and mouse.

When they arrived, Dib was watching Mysterious Mysteries, and looked over his shoulder to find his sister and Vin walk inside.

At first Dib tried to play it cool in front of Zim's possible girlfriend. But then he totally lost Vin's trustworthiness when he asked a stupid question:

"Can I have a DNA sample?"

"**DIB! LEAVE US ALONE!**" Gaz shrieked at Dib, who became frightened and ran to his room.

When they went into Gaz's room, Vin started to admire all of the 'cute' stuffed animals in Gaz's room, which were actually her security system (If you've ever watched 'Gaz: Taster of Pork).

"I love all your cute animals!" Vin cooed at the security system, and Gaz shook her head.

"They're actually my security. You can take one if you want." Gaz told her, and Vin's face brightened.

"Really?" She asked hopefull, and Gaz nodded.

"I guess so. Just think of it as a friendship offering, or whatever." Gaz said uncomfortably, and Vin smiled and gave her a hug, in which she was immediately punched in the face.

"Oww…Ok, I guess no hugging…" Vin muttered, and continued to look through the endless amount of dolls.

However, a rabbit-like doll caught her eye, it was a tiny bunny, with white fur, and button stitched eyes, one blue and one red. It had a stitched-shut mouth, similar to Gir's mouth.

"I'll pick this one! What's its name?" Vin asked, picking up the bunny doll, and Gaz looked at it and grinned.

"Ah, number 307, wise choice. This one flung Dib out the window five times, its trustworthy." Gaz informed Vin, and she looked at number 307.

"What? That's its name? 307?" Vin asked Gaz, who shrugged.

"I honestly don't bother giving them names, there's just too many of them." Gaz told Vin, who looked at all the dolls, and agreed that there were more than 500.

"Ok…I'll name you…" Vin was deeply concentrated, and Gaz admired that she was so determined to pick out a good name.

"Fluffy!"

**SMACK!**

"Owwie…" Vin mumbled, rubbing her head that Gaz smacked, annoyed.

"That's the name you're going to choose? At least give it a thought!" Gaz demaned, and Vin sighed.

"Okay, okay!" Vin said, and looked at the doll again and went deep in thought.

…

"Sebastian."

"Alright." Gaz said, and had a light bulb.

"Hey Vin," She started to say, and Vin turned to her, with Sebastian in her hand.

"What?"

"What would you say if you wanted to try out Sebastian?"

oOo

"Finally! I'm finished with my homework!" Dib whipped off sweat off his large head, and heard a familiar voice.

"_Agent Mothman. Please quit talking to yourself, it is very annoying._" Agent DarkBooty commented, and signed off, leaving an annoyed Dib.

"He's right. I've GOT to stop doing that!" Dib sighed, and went on his computer.

The plan was in action.

Vin and Gaz creaked Dib's door open, but Dib didn't notice, and started a video chat with agent TunaGhost.

"_Agent MothMan, I have retrieved the files on Bigfoot that you so stupidly destroyed. I am downloading them to your computer now._" TunaGhost said, possibly annoyed that Dib put her up to so much work.

It was like she was his beck and call, and she was tired of it. This was the last time she would do something for the large headed boy.

Soon, the files started downloading, and Dib could hardly wait, and this was when Sebastian went in.

Vin crawled into the middle of his room, where Dib was too excited by his own excitement and was on the computer.

She then placed the inactive doll on the floor, then snuck out, where Gaz was waiting. She then awaited Gaz's orders.

"Alright, now all you have to do is scream 'Security'." Gaz said, and Vin nodded.

She then poked her head into Dib's room and…

"**SECURITY!**"

Then the doll's inactive button eyes turned red, and it sprung on Dib's bed, and Dib remembered that security screech from last time.

He quickly turned around to see the doll in his bed in a fighting stance, and then hell broke loose.

"NOT THE DOLLS!" Dib screamed, while the doll shot laser beams at Dib, and he was fleeing for his life, and his Bigfoot files were destroyed when Sebastian shot a beam at it, missing Dib.

For the next ten minutes, Dib kept running away from the demon robot, messing up the house in the process, but then she and Gaz grew bored, and went into Gaz's room to watch T.V

After five minutes of channel searching, Vin saw a T.V show that changed her life, forever.

_"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, from East Junior High. First off, I'm not interested in ordinary people. But, if any of you are aliens, time-travelers, or espers, please come see me. That is all!" _The famous Haruhi Suzumiya said to her classroom, in which Vin saw on the T.V, and was _amazed_.

"Wha…what is this glorious show?!" Vin asked Gaz, not taking her eyes of the anime.

"Uh, I think it's some anime called the Melancholy of Suzumiya or something, I don't really watch anime, so I don't know." Gaz uttered, and continued to drink her Poop soda.

After that, Vin watched the entire season, for five hours straight, enchanted by the anime.

"Vin, its eleven. I need to go to bed." Gaz said, and they said goodbye at the front of Gaz's house, with Sebastian in Vin's hand.

But before Gaz went inside, Vin walked back to her.

"Gaz, wait! I need to ask you something!"

"What is it?"

"Are we friends?"

"…I guess so."

"Yay!" Then Vin gave Gaz a hug.

**SMACK!**

"Alright, well, bye Gaz!"

"Bye."

**Well this was a long chapter, I guess. Anyway, if any of you Dib fans are offended by the whole 'Sebastian' thing, then I am truly sorry, but I tried to make it more authentic. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	4. Zim and Vin's Weird Vacation

**Hi readers! This one is a little summer chapter to celebrate SUMMER! Anyway, please enjoy, review, and favorite!**

"Dib! Go and fetch two more floaties for your sister!" Professor Membrane ordered his son, Dib, who eagerly nodded and went inside to get the gear.

Dib was so excited he could barely contain it: His family is going to an island to spend a few days relaxing, just Dib, Gaz, and even their Dad, who was usually very busy.

They went to the island annually, and Dib was going to spend his third time on the island looking for the infamous, MonkeySnake, head of a monkey, body of a snake.

If he could catch the supernatural creature, he would finally be respected by the Swollen Eyeball!

_And the best part is…_Dib thought to himself as he rummaged through the kitchen drawers, _I don't have to keep chasing Zim for a whole two weeks!_ He said in relaxation, and grabbed Gaz's floaties and started walking out the door, but stopped abruptly when a second thought came to mind.

_WAIT! But what if Zim plans to destroy the Earth while I'm gone?! This can't happen!_ Dib thought franticly, and ran out the door to warn his Dad.

"DAD! WAIT! WE CAN'T GO-" But stopped in his tracks when he saw two figures standing next to Gaz.

It was Zim and Vin.

Vin was hopping in place, excited because she'd never heard of an 'Island' before, but from all the Earth magazine articles she'd been reading, it was the perfect place for _romance_.

She saw amazing pictures, some of men and women holding hands while walking along the beach, which sparked her own interest, and was determined to do those things with Zim.

"Why are THEY here?!" Dib shouted, and Gaz looked up from her Gameslave.

"I invited Vin." She answered, and returned to her game.

"And naturally, there's a plus one!" Vin added, and mockingly stuck her tongue out at Dib.

Dib groaned in frustration and turned to his dad.

"Dad! Are you going to allow an alien and a possible alien come with us?!" Dib asked him, and the professor patted his large head.

"NONSENSE, son! Of course they can come! Now quit claiming everything is a supernatural occurrence and make a friend your own age!" Professor Membrane ordered, and Dib and Zim shivered at the thought of them being 'friends'.

Then Membrane started their car, and Vin, Zim, and Gaz climbed in, and they were waiting for Dib to make his decision.

"Hmm…I guess it's not SO bad." Dib mumbled to himself, and climbed in.

_At least I can keep an eye on him._

oOo

_Vin was sitting on the soft, sandy beach, gazing at the shimmering sunset, glistening the light blue sea as it was coming to a rest._

_ She closed her eyes, and listened to the relaxing tone of the ocean, and heard footsteps walking towards her._

_ She opened her eyes to see Zim, in his swim trunks, shaking off the leftover water from his swim, and sat down next to Vin._

_ "Hey," He greeted with a small smile, and Vin blushed._

_ "Hi." She greeted back, and a small pause came between them._

_ "…Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Vin asked Zim, and he nodded._

_ "It is beautiful, but I can think of something more beautiful." Zim claimed, and Vin turned her head to the boy._

_ "What?" She asked, cocking her head, and Zim grinned._

_ "…You." And Vin blushed and hid her face in her knees._

_ "Oh, you're lying." Vin said, her face as red as a tomato, but then Zim leaned closer._

_ "I can prove it." He said, and they both leaned in for a-_

"**VIN!**"

Vin shot her head up, she was awakened from the best dream of her life, to find she was on a plane, with Gaz shaking her.

"Mmm… Gaz, why couldn't you have waked me up later?" Vin asked, and gave a loud yawn.

"I wanna switch seats. The sun's too bright." Gaz said, shielding her eyes from the sun, for she had the window seat.

Vin slowly agreed, and the two switched their positions, and then a chat occurred.

"So where's the green dog?" Gaz asked, and Vin thought for a second.

"Oh, you mean Gir? He's back at our house, watching it for us." Vin answered and Gaz nodded.

Three quiet minutes later, Vin turned her head, trying to find Zim through the rows of people, and found him two seats in back of her, sitting between Dib and professor membrane, where Zim was exchanging threatening glances with Dib.

She then remembered the romantic dream, and swooned at the memory.

"…oh and also, why were you blushing and kissing your hand while you were asleep?" Gaz asked, and Vin gave a lovesick smile.

"A wonderful think called 'love'."

oOo

When the plane landed, the group left the airport, and Professor Membrane called a taxi.

A large taxi pulled up, and the family and friends got in, and it drove off to the hotel.

"So what's this island called again?" Vin asked Gaz, who shrugged.

"I think it's called 'Malui' or 'Maui' or something." Gaz answered pulling out her infamous Gameslave.

Gaz , Vin, Zim and Dib sat in the back, while the taxi driver and Professor Membrane sat up front.

Vin grinned and scooted next to Zim, and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe we're on an island! THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!" She cried, and her grip grew strong once again, suffocating Zim, until Professor Membrane intruded.

"Excuse me, kids! But no roughhousing in the taxi!" He said strictly, and Vin reluctantly let go, freeing a poor irken from certain death.

"Yeah, I don't want a dead alien dying on my shoulder!" Dib said, and Zim growled.

"Shut up, Dib-stink!"

"No, you shut up, Zim!"

Then it turned into a heated argument, but Vin was too mesmerized by the breathtaking views that Maui had.

The ocean looked even better than her dream depiction, and the sand was bright and heated, with beachgoers playing by the ocean.

When the taxi pulled up the the hotel, the professor gave the taxi driver a twenty dollar bill, and he drove off, leaving the four kids and one adult with their luggage.

The group hauled their luggage into the hotel, where the bellman immediately grabbed them and carried the baggage into their room.

"How come the man took our stuff when we didn't even sign in yet?" Vin asked Professor Membrane, and he laughed.

"Well, you see, we are a very familiar face around here! We come here every year for vacation, and I even bought a room in this very hotel!" Professor Membrane explained proudly, and Vin wowed in amazement.

After Professor Membrane signed in, the group got in the elevator and went up to the room, which is revealed to be quite big.

"Wow, Gaz! Your family is rich!" Vin cried, envious, and Gaz shrugged, and plopped her luggage on one of the two beds in the room.

The room was quite beautiful, with large windows revealing a big beach, and the mahogany walls shined, and the whitish-brown carpet was vacuumed and cleaned, and beds looked quite comfy.

Once everyone was settled in, Vin was eager to visit the beach, so everyone had to wait their turn to change.

Dib was up first, and walked into the bathroom and changed into his swimsuit.

When he came out, he was in blue and white swim trunks without his glasses.

"Five" Vin judged,

"One." Gaz deadpanned.

"Zero." Zim announced.

"Wait, you're rating my swimsuit?" Dib cried, and Professor Membrane patted his back.

"Don't worry, son! Their only doing it out of boredom! I'd give you a ten, you look just like me when I was your age!" Membrane said and Gaz was next.

Gaz reluctantly walked in and walked out, with a black one-piece swimsuit with her signature skull in the middle, and the ratings began.

"9! You look so adorable!" Vin shouted, which earned her a knuckle sandwich from Gaz.

"5." Dib said, hoping to get her back from her previous rating.

"Zim does not care." Zim announced, slumping on a bed to get this over with.

The second to last was Vin, who skipped into the bathroom and changed, and got out.

She was in a multi-colored frilly two-piece swimsuit with a skirt, and had pink sandals, and her usual messy brown pigtails were in one large ponytail.

"7." Gaz said.

"10." Dib drooled (Just for chuckles), which earned him a punch from both Vin and Gaz.

"Zim does not care." Zim said, and kept his suitcase close to his chest.

Then a long pause came, and everyone was staring at Zim.

"What?" Zim asked, and Vin looked at him.

"Aren't you going to change?" Vin asked, and Zim shook his head.

"No. Zim does not want to swim." Zim announced, earning a little disappointment from Vin, whose dream vacation was crumbling at the minute.

"But you can't go to the beach in THAT!" Professor Membrane said, talking about his invader outfit.

Zim shrugged, "I didn't bring a swimsuit!" He claimed, hoping to get out of his predicament.

Then Vin's long face brightened, and ran over to her suitcase.

"Good thing I went shopping!" She chimed, and pulled out a pair of swimtrunks, and tossed them to Zim, who grumpily walked into the bathroom with his suitcase in his hand.

He mumbled angrily to himself, for he didn't come to the beach to have fun.

The whole reason he accepted Vin's invitation, was that he could have another way of taking over the world.

In his suitcase, lies a tiny mutant squid, but when it touched water, it grows to gigantic proportions, and could easily terrorize a large underwater town.

He planned to drop it in the ocean, where it would terrorize Maui, and hopefully the rest of the world.

He chuckled, when he thought of his plan, but his evil thoughts were disrupted when he heard Vin's voice and a knock on his door.

"Zim? Are you done yet? I wanna see!" She said, and Zim grumpily changed out of his invader uniform, and walked out.

He wore red swimtrunks which covered his knees, and his wig was still intact.

"10!" Vin cried.

"Zero." Dib said.

"One." Gaz mumbled.

When Professor Membrane got changed, everyone went to the beach, where the sun stood up high.

When Vin's sandals touched the sand, she smiled happily, feeling the warm heat of the sand throughout her legs, and they trotted to an empty spot, and set up the chairs for each person.

While Professor Membrane relaxed, Vin was determined to put her vacation romance into action.

She removed her sandals and ran to the ocean, where the warm water greeted her as she playfully swam around.

**(Vin Disguise Fact #1: Her disguise's skin can repel the harmful effects on water, because she has fake skin over her real skin, unlike Zim.)**

"Come in the ocean, Zim! The water's fine!" Vin said, trying to convince Zim to play in the water with her.

_Vin's Island Romance Plot:_

_ Vin and Zim playfully chased each other in the ocean, where they splashed each other, laughing._

_ "Ha ha! You can't catch me, Zim!" Vin shouted, running deeper into the ocean._

_ Zim smiled, "Just watch!" He said, and tried to chase her, but stopped in his tracks._

_ Vin noticed that he stopped, and turned around to see he was dipping his hand in water, to reveal a beautiful pink shell in his three-fingered hand._

_ "Look, Vin! A shell!" Zim cried, and Vin ran over to him._

_ "How pretty!" Vin acknowledged, eyes widening in amazement._

_ Zim grinned, and gently grabbed her hand, and placed the shell in her palm._

_ "You keep it. As a memory of our love." Zim said, and Vin couldn't be more happier._

_ Vin's Island Romance Plot 1 End._

"NO! Zim does not want to touch the water!" Zim said, sitting in his chair next to Gaz, who was busy playing her Gameslave.

"Oh COME ON, Zim the water's fine!" She said, demonstrating by dipping her body in, and pulling herself out.

"NO!"

"Hm…fine, have it your way." Vin sighed, and marched towards him and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ocean, in which he desperately tried to free himself from her grasp, but it was too late.

When his foot touched the water, Vin and Zim heard a _sssss_ noise, like fire being drenched by water, to find it was Zim's foot.

"GAAAAAH!" Zim screamed, and fell over into the sand.

Vin sighed, _This is not working out as planned…_ she sadly thought to herself, watching Zim roll around the beach in pain.

_..BUT I WON'T GIVE UP!_ She thought, and went to the beach shop to purchase thirty bottles of sunscreen.

When Vin finally applied all thirty bottles of sunscreen to Zim, it was physically impossible for him to be harmed by the water.

She then dragged him to a distant part of the water, where he could still stand, but didn't have to swim (because he can't).

_Alright, now all we have to do is find a pretty shell and-_

"Ow!"

Zim turned his head to find Vin holding her foot, hopping.

"What happened?"

"I think I stepped on something!" Vin answered, and dipped her hand into the water, to find a pretty pink shell, just like in her plot.

Her face brightened like a sun, "Look, Zim! How pretty! Do you want to have it, or me?" Vin asked hopefully.

Zim squinted at the shell, and turned his head away from her.

"You keep it. Zim doesn't care for plain stupid shells." Zim said harshly, and Vin's fantasy finally broke.

_My whole plan is ruined!_ She thought to herself, and swam to the shore and ran out of the ocean, where she started crying, and hid behind a big rock, where no one could find her.

She wanted to be alone, but unfortunately for her, a couple holding hands walked by and sat on the rock.

"Andrew, why are we sitting on a rock?" A young adult female voice asked, and Vin quietly groaned.

_Great. I guess I'm the only person here who doesn't have romance, _Vin thought grumpily, but continued eavesdropping.

"It's because I wanted to give you this." A male voice answered, and Vin heard the sound of him grabbing something from his pocket.

She then heard the girl gasp, "Oh my God, Andrew! Is that the shell from earlier?!" The female voice asked, and Vin raised her brow, still in hiding.

"Yes, it is. I know you said you didn't want any souvenirs from Maui, but I thought this one was special, it symbolizes our love!" Andrew said, and the girl answered.

"Oh Andrew, you say the cheesiest things sometimes! I love how you turned it into a necklace!" The girl cried, and Vin's interest peaked.

_Necklace?_ She thought, and then another idea hatched in her head.

She eagerly got up, and sneaked away from the rock undetected, and got to work.

oOo

The sun was starting to set, and the crowd on the beach started to shrink, and then it was time for Zim's plan to be put into action.

He got out the tiny squid, which was currently harmless, but when he throws it into a good spot in the ocean, it will be a bloodthirsty machine.

So he swam through the water, until he was a little distant form the shore, and threw the small mutant squid 34 feet away from him, and it was only a matter of time before the mutant squid unlocked its true form.

Zim started to swim to shore, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ziiim! I have something for you!" He heard Vin's voice as she swam up to him.

"Not now, Vin! We have to get out of here!" Zim said, trying to swim further to shore, but Vin grabbed his shoulder.

She forced him to turn around, in which he saw the pink shell from earlier, but instead it was a necklace, where the string was made of sturdy palm leafs.

"…a necklace?" He asked, amazed that Vin would give him something like that.

She smiled and nodded, "Yep! I sort of thought you'd like a souvenir!" She said and blushed slightly.

Zim completely forgot about the squid for a moment, for all he could do was stare at the necklace, which was in Vin's hands, and she put it around his neck.

"Uh, thank you." Zim said, awkwardly, and Vin's face turned entirely red, as her dream was finally coming true.

However, a gigantic rumbling came, and Zim and Vin stumbled, as they heard shouts coming from the shore screaming "Tsunami!" or "Earthquake!" , but then a gigantic creature sprung from the water, revealing to be Zim's giant squid, only 15 feet away from Zim.

"What is that?!" Vin asked, and the squid eyed the two irkens, and shot two of its tentacles at them.

Vin dodged the attack, but Zim wasn't so lucky.

He was in the crushing grasp of the squid's tentacles, so strong it beat Vin's by two miles, and he passed out from lack of breath.

"**ZIM!**" Vin cried, as she saw him faint, and this was her turning point.

She charged at the squid, and jumped up high in the air, landing on its forehead, and started to punch the metal sea creature, but had no effect.

The squid just grabbed Vin and threw her far away, into the deep part of the ocean, where she fell unconscious.

oOo

"What the heck is that?" Gaz asked while she was lounging around the beach, while Dib was taking pictures of the giant squid.

"This beats the MonkeySnake by a mile!" Dib cheered as he snapped pictures.

Professor Membrane was fast asleep, falling into a slumber thirty minutes before, and he was _very_ sunburned.

Through the lens of the camera, Dib could see that the squid had Zim in its fist, and Dib was astonished.

"Is that Zim?!" Dib asked to himself, but was even more suprising was what came afterwards.

He saw a figure spring from the water, which looked to be Vin, except her usually soft and cute face was a little more sharp and on edge, and she had two electric eels in her hands.

"How is she not getting electrocuted?!" Dib asked, and Gaz spoke up.

"Shut up and watch. This looks cool." Gaz said, and continued to watch the fight.

Vin landed on squid's head, and sprung into the water, and from that point, Dib had no idea what she was doing.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

Dib and Gaz gazed in amazement as the robot squid short-circuited, and let go of Zim and fell into the ocean, demolished.

The metal squid then sunk in the water, as dead as a fish, and Vin grabbed Zim and carried him to the shore, where Gaz and Dib waited eagerly.

"What happened, Vin?! That was amazing!" He cried, and Vin glared at him, with red eyes.

"**My name is not Vin, fool.**"

She said in a mature and serious tone, so different from Vin's regular voice that Dib wasn't even certain it was her.

However, before Dib could ask any more, Vin collapsed onto the sand, resting peacefully.

oOo

"Mmm…" Vin mumbled as she lifted one eye, to find she was on a chair on the beach, with Professor Membran, Gaz, and Dib waiting near her chair.

When Membrane looked up to find Vin was awake, he stretched out his arms.

"It seems like you and me both took a long nap!" He said, and winced at stretching his arms while sunburned.

Vin looked around, "Where's Zim?" She asked, and Gaz stood up.

"He went back to the hotel room." She answered, and put her Gameslave in her bag.

"I think we should go back as well." Membrane said, and wobbled towards the boardwalk.

"But what about the chairs and umbrella?" Dib asked, and Professor Membrane waved his hand.

"We'll leave it here for today. I can't pick up anything in my sunburned condition." The professor said, and Dib put his camera away in his bag.

"I can put the stuff away." Dib volunteered, and Professor Membrane nodded.

"Thank you, Dib. No matter how insane you are, you are always helpful." Professor Membrane thanked, then walked to the hotel with Gaz, while Vin decided to help out.

When every chair was folded, Dib and Vin started to walk back to the hotel.

"Hey, Vin, I have a question." Dib asked, and Vin looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked, and Dib remembered her red eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked, and Vin smiled with her blue eyes.

"It's Vin, silly! What else?" She asked, and they continued walking back to the hotel.

oOo

It was nine o'clock, and everyone was preparing for bed, with Vin and Gaz sleeping in one bed, while Zim, Dib and Membrane slept in the other.

"Alright everybody. We had a great first day here, don't you agree?" Professor Membrane asked the kids, which earned him a few mumbles.

"I also have some bad news. I have to be back at the lab in two days, which means that tomorrow is our last day." The scientist said, and Vin became sad.

When everyone fell asleep, Vin didn't have the island romance dream anymore, for some reason, and everyone else slept peacefully.

Even Zim, who doesn't sleep very often, was sound asleep, holding Vin's seashell necklace around his neck.

**AWWWWWWWWWWW! What a cute way to end a chapter! I've noticed this one was longer than the others, so I'm pretty proud! And also, I just want to say: THERE SHALL BE NO VIN x DIB IN THIS STORY, THEY ARE ONLY FRIENDS (I guess). Anyway, hugs to you all and see you all next chapter!**


	5. Vin's Forgotten SIR

**Hi guys, I would like to say how much your reviews mean to me, they encourage me to write more chapters, and I would also like to say: It's up to YOU if you want Vin to end up with Zim. What I mean is, just say in the reviews if you want Vin x Zim. I have NEVER once skipped a review, so I WILL listen. **

It has been two months since Vin came to stay with Zim and Gir, and weeks since Vin became friends with Gaz.

Zim started to become suspicious of Vin's abilities, considering she was able to beat the shit out of a beefy hi-skooler, and her eyes became suddenly red when provoked.

Whenever Vin was calm around Zim, which was really rare, he tried to ask her if she knew anything before the crash, in which an immediate reply was 'no'.

He didn't really try to think about it very often, but if Vin were able to remember her old life, she could assist Zim in destroying the world, instead of just being an annoying little girl with a stupid little crush.

So today, he wanted to do a test.

"So what does this thing do?" Vin asked Zim as he put a shady looking helmet on her, and they were in his lab.

"This helmet can project your memories onto the computer's screen, and with this, you might be able to gain your memories back." Zim explained, and Vin sighed.

"But I wanna go watch the Angry Monkey!" She whined, and Zim was shocked that she didn't care the least about remembering who she was.

"Ugh…just do it and Zim will hug you." Zim groaned, and Vin quickly nodded and sat down on a seat quietly.

He then proceeded to activate the helmet, and the communication between the helmet and the screen became visible, with a blurry and static image on the screen.

" _O _, _in!" Zim heard a voice from the screen, which sounded similar to Vin, except it was slightly deeper.

"_istr_s_!" He heard another voice, but it sounded british, similar to Tak's accent.

It sounded like the two voices were in panic, and the image wasn't helping very much, as it was only blurry, with a glob of colors on it.

He wondered if he could've adjusted her helmet, it would work more decently, so he went over to Vin and tilted her helmet, and it worked.

"_…Promise me!_"

He shot his head over to the screen, to find it was still a blurry and static mess, but he realized, without a doubt, that the voice belonged to Vin.

"Hey! That person sounds like me!" Vin noticed, and Zim face-palmed himself.

"You idiot! The person is you!" Zim yelled at her, and she grinned.

"Alright, I did what you asked, now give me a hug!" Vin told Zim, and he shook his head.

"No! Zim isn't finished with testing yet!" Zim said, and Vin glared at him, eyes flashing red.

"**HUG ME, OR DIE.**" Vin threatened, and Zim shivered, and reluctantly walked to her, and she glomped him in a hug.

"Oh Zim! I was just lying when I said I'd kill you if you didn't hug me! But I knew you wouldn't do it without intimidation, so I lied!" Vin admitted while hugging Zim, who was suffocating from her strong grasp.

Her strong force was so unexpected, that Zim tumbled over, with Vin toppling on top of him, and the helmet fell off her head, and started beeping very loudly.

"Oh no! The helmet is a prototype, it's highly unstable!" Zim acknowledged, but for some reason, Vin wasn't scared or afraid, instead, she was smiling while blushing.

"Why are you smiling like that?!" Zim asked, and he realized that she fell onto his lap, in which he froze, because it was the point of no return.

"Yay, Zim! I knew you l-"

**BOOOM!**

The helmet blew up, such a massive explosion that it shook up the entire neighborhood, and Zim and Vin barely survived.

Since Irkens were fast healers, it didn't take long for Zim to heal, but for Vin, it took a little longer, considering the helmet was right next to her.

"ONE MOAR BANDAGE!" Gir screamed, and applied another bandage to Vin's bleeing leg, and she winced as the robot slapped a bandage on the large scratch.

Zim was in the living room eating a burger, while Gir was nursing Vin until her injuries faded away, but she was going to have to break the news that bandages weren't going to help her at all.

That afternoon, the household was watching a movie: Zombie Moose 4, with Gir being hypnotized by the zombie moose and Vin trying to cuddle with Zim, but he just shoved his hand in her face to keep her at bay.

She kept trying to scoot next to him, and Zim was starting to get tired from forcing her away.

_Hmm…I need a distraction…_ He thought, and eyed the filled up trashcan in the kitchen.

"Eh, hey Vin," Zim started uncomfortably, and Vin's head perked up,

"Would you mind taking out the trash for me?" He asked, and Vin smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" She answered, and hopped off the couch and walking into the kitchen, took out the garbage from the trashcan, and walked out of the door, where she found it was pouring outside.

"Aw geez, I should've brought an umbrella…" Vin mumbled, but then thought of an idea.

"I'll just turn on my disguise! Its waterproof!" She said, and activated the disguise, and turned into her human form.

She then merrily walked over to the front of the house and dumped the garbage in the can, and a waffle box fell out, and landed on the wet grass.

Vin then reached down to pick up the box, but a squirrel beat her to it, chomping its large teeth on the box, and ran away, with Vin chasing after it.

"Hey, wait! That's stealing!" Vin shouted, chasing the squirrel down the street, until something stopped her in her tracks.

oOo

"Mastah! Why isn't Vin back yet? THIS IS MAH FAVORITE PART!" Gir wailed, keeping his robotic eyes on the T.V.

Zim shrugged, "I don't know, but I have the door locked." Zim said, eyeing the front door, which was locked.

He then heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Zim, would you unlock the door?" Vin asked from the other side, and Zim thought of a lie.

"Eh, Zim isn't home right now! He's off destroying the world! I LOVE BURRITOS!" Zim called back, trying to sound like Gir.

"Heeeey, I don't like burritos, I LIKE TACOS!" The real Gir said to Zim, and his cover was blown.

"Zim, please! This is really important!" Vin pleaded, and Zim's antennae perked up.

"What is it?"

"I found a S.I.R in the middle of the street!"

oOo

"Will it be alright?" Vin asked Zim, in the laboratory, where the passed out S.I.R was laying on a table.

Zim waved his monitor over the S.I.R, and checked his readings.

"Hm…it shows a slow electrical pulse. Zim thinks it short-circuited while in the rain." Zim said, and Vin nodded.

"For a S.I.R, he doesn't really look like G.I.R." Vin acknowledged, looking at the passed out S.I.R and Gir, who was jamming his pig in his head.

"That's because Gir is ADVANCED." Zim said proudly, remembering the tallests' words at Conventia.

"So when will it be operational again?" Vin asked, and Zim scratched his head.

"Hmm…it depends. It could take days." Zim said, and Vin nodded worriedly.

Then Vin plopped herself next to the S.I.R, "I guess I'll just wait for it to wake up." She finalized, and Zim was puzzled.

"Why?"

"I don't know…but I feel like I already know this S.I.R." Vin said softly, and Zim left the laboratory.

_Hm…could it be that the S.I.R was the other voice from the video? Seems likely…_ Zim thought to himself as he sat on the couch and watched T.V with G.I.R.

oOo

It was lunchtime and Zim, as always, sat by himself, prodding at his food, and Gaz walked up to him.

"Hey, why isn't Vin here? I bought Zombie-Pig Killer III, but its only multiplayer." Gaz said, and Zim looked up, surprised that she came to him.

"She's back at the house. Good for me, the farther away she is from Zim, the better." Zim said, and Gaz scoffed.

"Whatever." Gaz said, and walked back to her table.

oOo

It has been two days since Vin found the S.I.R, and once again, Vin was still sitting next to the S.I.R.

Zim was in his laboratory with Vin and the S.I.R, rewiring some parts of the computer.

Vin was incredibly bored, wondering if the S.I.R would ever wake up, and Zim looked at her to realize she still hasn't removed her disguise.

"Why are you still in your human form? It's been two days." Zim said, disgusted, and Vin frowned.

"I guess I forgot. I'll change back in a little bit." Vin promised, and heard a groan from the table.

Vin raced back, to find the S.I.R was opening its dark blue eyes, immediately turning red, alert, and checked its surroundings, to find that it was in a laboratory, with a human female standing next to it, and an irken male sitting in a chair.

"State your name and business!" The S.I.R ordered, revealing a British female voice, and her hands turned into a blast gun, aiming both hands at Vin and Zim.

Vin and Zim raised their hands in the air, nervous.

"Invader Zim of Irk, Irken Invader!" Zim said nervous, yet proud, and the S.I.R quit aiming an arm at Zim, and put both locked on Vin.

"Vin of Irk, Zim's girlfriend!" Vin said nervously, and Zim groaned, agitated.

The S.I.R's red eyes turned blue, and raised a brow at Vin.

"…That voice, is familiar…" She said, staring down Vin, who felt immensely uncomfortable.

Zim took notice that the S.I.R's voice matched the one in the video perfectly, and concluded that the S.I.R definitely knew something.

"What are you doing on Earth?" Zim asked the S.I.R, who sprung off the table.

The female robot swatted off some dust on her, and answered.

"Me and my master had an…Oh! Why in the world would I tell you?!" She said, and punched herself.

"I'm such an idiot! I thought it was the right house!" The S.I.R sighed, and sat down in frustration.

Zim was wondering if he should activate security, but Vin just plopped herself next to the S.I.R.

"Sorry you don't have the right house. So what's your name?" Vin asked the S.I.R, who mumbled.

"…It's Nav…" The S.I.R mumbled, slumping.

Soon, Gir became bored of his rubber piggy, and decided to see what the others were doing, and found a female S.I.R sitting down.

"YAAY! SISTAH!" Gir screamed cheerfully as he ran to Nav, attempting to hug her, but Nav gracefully dodged, and Gir landed on Vin, making her stumble, and her disguise shut off, revealing her real irken form to Nav.

Once Nav turned around, she gasped as she saw Vin, and lost her breath.

Vin stretched her arms, "Ah, it feels nice to have my real skin on!" Vin sighed in relief, and Nav was speechless, dropping to her knees staring at Vin.

"What? Is something on my antennae?" Vin asked, reaching her hands to her antennae to see if there was anything.

Finally, the S.I.R spoke.

"…I…I-I thought you were dead…" Nav said quietly, but everyone heard her, and Zim and Vin were as confused as ever.

Suddenly, Nav raced over to Vin and sunk to Vin's feet, and looked up to Vin, revealing a S.I.R in tears.

"MISTRESS!" Nav cried, and Vin was shocked at this outburst.

"Mistress! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for breaking my promise! But I had to some back!" Nav apologized, speaking so fast that Vin could barely keep up.

"W-wait just a second!" Vin said, halting the S.I.R from pleading any more, and listened to what Vin had to say.

"What promise?" Vin asked, and Nav got a closer look at Vin.

"Wait…why are you blue?" Nav asked, seeing Vin's eyes and pak were blue.

"I don't know!" Vin chimed, and Nav became suspicious.

"Are you Vin's S.I.R? You sound just like the voice in the video…" Zim asked Nav, who turned to him.

"No I am not the S.I.R of this 'Vin' you speak of. I am the proud servant of the warlady Irken invader Niv! And what do you mean by 'video'?" Nav spoke proudly, and suspicion raised even higher at Zim.

"Oh, what he means is, earlier this week, he did an experiment where a malfunctioned helmet displayed a video, and then it blew up!" Vin blabbed, and Nav brained out the problem.

_So the male irken did experiments on Nav? Could it be that she lost her memories because of HIM?!_ Nav angrily thought, and her eyes turned red and faced Zim.

"**YOU DID THIS! YOU ARE THE REASON MY MISTRESS DOES NOT REMEMBER ME!" **Nav screamed angrily at Zim, and her hand blasters tripled in size, turning into arm bazookas, aiming at Zim.

**What a cliffhanger! Anyway, Nav is NOT Gir's real sister, he is just the only person who can't tell his own species apart. So see you all next chapter!**


End file.
